Fatal Destiny: Dark Fable
by ComicGirl238
Summary: When the forces of light succumbed to darkness, only seven heroes are left to stop an evil empire and save the meaning of life. But these 'heroes ' appeared to be none other than preadolescent children... Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, Santuary here; I'm going by the name ComicGirl238 now. This is one of my stories called Fatal Destiny: Dark Fables. Fatal Destiny is a crossover series about the characters of The Last Dragon Chronicles meeting and teaming up with unfamiliar characters from video games such as Fire Emblem, Megaman and Soul Calibur. Also, there are guest characters from other fanfictions, such as Callistohime's Diem series.

This part of the trilogy saga is about Lucy Pennykettle and her group of friends going across the universe to unlock the Three Guardians of Gardenia, or The Garden, before the meaning of hope and dreams is all but a lie...

Prologue

Deep in a world where it was known as 'The Garden,'

Darkness slowly seeps into the homes of the innocents - tearing all hopes, dreams, everything that represents the light.

Only one person can be our true monarch, but she was cursed to die - had not the work of a sorceress had intervene and instead turned the curse a deep sleep.

Heroes, however, fight hard to restore her by defeating what is known as 'The Empress.' But their efforts were fruitless and as for punishment - turned to stones for eternity.

As for the villagers... Well, let's just say they're playing a little game of hide and seek...

But fortunately for them, only seven heroes remains - and they have allies with them. However, their appearances cannot be fooled by mortal eyes; for they are children, far from being helpless - they're strong and resilient.

Now it's up to them to stop The Empress - for the time of waiting is over...

**Author Note:** Not bad for a prologue, but to me I think I need more work to make it better.

Please r&r for your suggestion.


	2. Chapter One: The Calling

**Author Note: **Here comes our favorite dog from Okami and the sorceress with her!

Chapter One: The Calling

Awakened from her sleep, Lucy Pennykettle blinked in exhaustion and stood up from her bed to wipe away any signs of weariness.

She brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and grabbed her breakfast - before she saw that the sky was still dark...

'What the...' Lucy's eyes both widened in shock.

The door suddenly knocked very hard, but fortunately they were from her friends; Lucy's face immediately changed from shock to relief.

"Hey guys," she started. "What's happening?"

"We have a situation..." Kaya, Lucy's brunette friend answered. She wore a yellow tan-top with an elbow-length jacket, forearm protectors, and sandals tied with calves protectors. "Something isn't what seems to be... You know, "normal."

Lucy looked back at the windows and knew her friend had made point; the sky shouldn't be this dark.

"I'm worried," her other friend, Alouette, has her turn to respond. "Morning is here, but the skies haven't changed; I feel there is an omen going on..."

No doubt both girls were right about an omen, even Lucy sensed it when she was sleeping and then waking up from a nightmare.

Right now, however, Lucy herself could not bring this news to her mother; whether she'll reject this theory or even humiliate her own daughter for it is not for the girls to waste time on.

"One things for sure, girls," Lucy finally responded. "We're in serious trouble here..."

_That's right, girls,_ a voice called to them.

"Huh?"

"Did you guys...?"

_That's not important right now; meet at the ground area this instant!_

Not wasting a second or so, the three friends immediately went there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here... So...?"<p>

Lucy, Alouette, and Kaya all made it to the ground area - where it happens to be a garden for lilies, were plotted - as they were told, but the one who called them wasn't here.

"Ugh..." Lucy groaned. "Did we waste our time on NOTHING?!

"So stupid... And just wh-"

Lucy's procrastination ended shortly when a portal appeared beneath their feet, unexpectedly, and now the three girls - in their shock - are being sucked down into another area; but not without embracing each other in order to stick together.

* * *

><p>Pit Icarus was staring out the windows as though he was expecting something; his "father" and "aunt" were still not home yet...<p>

Sighing, he lay his head onto a pillow and pondered on what's happening.

Where's Dad and Auntie? he said in his head. Even this morning, they haven't came back home yet, and so...

But Pit's mind took a second to pause, as Mist Greil - a girl around his age - came to the patio, panting in sweat and tears in her eyes.

"Mist?" Pit begins. "What's wrong?"

Her expression never changed as he asked her that question, but when Pit came to approach to her side, Mist broke down into her hands.

Pit couldn't help but be startled at the latter's stressful emotion... It wasn't too soon he knew what this means...

"Everyone's gone, Pit," Mist sobbed out. "We're all alone with just Grandma Eva and Grandpa Jerrah..."

No way... Pit thought. This couldn't be...

"Mist, you checked everywhere, didn't you...

Your brother isn't..."

"NO!" Mist shouted, she continued to cry until Pit quietly holds her into his gentle arms.

This can't be good...

Like his adoptive family, Mist's brother hasn't returned...

The only thing Pit recalls was how they left without a word to the young children, not even a goodbye... A harsh feeling was found, but its how the current state of matter affects Pit more than the adults' abandonment.

The sky hasn't changed and this is what the real issue centers on... Something even his own adoptive father would rather have him focus on.

"C'mon Mist," Pit finally spoke, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We promised Amy we would meet up with her as soon as we could."

Mist nodded while trying to dry out all her tears, to get back onto her feet.

* * *

><p>The town center was empty, as though people developed nyctophobia. But it didn't stop the duo from finding their friend.<p>

It wasn't long to find her, as her motif was lace-clothing and roses. She is Amy Sorel, 'daughter' of Raphael Sorel of the esteem Sorel family; though the household themselves have not been seen nor heard of their survival since the first war.

"Amy!" Mist and Pit cried to her. The former heard their calling, as well as her fairy companion, Navi, who has been by her side since only Amy was entrusted to her by the fairy's former companion, Link himself.

"Mist, Pit," Amy started. "You two have any encounters with an issue at home?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Pit was the one who responded with a sweat drop and a hand behind his neck. "But how did you know?"

"My father hasn't returned..." Amy replied with evident concern on her face. "I was only alone with Navi and Grandfather Drake in the mansion..."

"You said it!" Navi said in an unwanted support, happily ignored by the group.

"So that makes the three of us..."

_Alone with your elders..._

The kids and the fairy were stunned by a voice that came out of nowhere and obviously there's no one but them.

_Sorry to interrupt you guys, but it's time to go on a trip..._

What trip? That's all answered by a portal and three kids (and Navi) going down with a scream...

* * *

><p>A young girl in her thirteenth year stares at the skies without questions in her eyes, as if she knew it was happening...<p>

Her name's Talim and she is among the priestesses in the Village of the Wind Diety.

"Is there a problem, my child?"

Talim turned and saw her grandmother, Kalana, and faced her with concern.

"I sensed trouble among the world outside of our village..." Talim begins. "And there are children younger than I that are being involved..."

"And I'm afraid this will include you..." Kalana added sadly.

Talim couldn't make a word out of it, but she simply nodded to the truth. Her grandmother looked up to her and she embraced her beloved granddaughter without hard feelings.

"May the wind guide you, my dearest child," Kalana said with a few tears in her eyes.

"I will..."

And with that, they both took a few steps back, as the wind came from two direction; creating a portal beneath Talim's feet.

"Take care, Grandmother!" She shouted.

Kalana smiled and nodded as her granddaughter vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>At an unknown tower, a nagini (half-woman, half-serpent) sorceress came out of the balcony and faced an empty corridor. She's not alone; a mysterious, white dog with red strips all over her body and what seems to be a combat disk on her back, floating with flames surrounding it.<p>

"Our guests should be arriving by now," she said to the dog calmly, which the dog respond by a simple 'woof.'

Indeed what the sorcerer said was true; three transportation portals were rising and slowly, children are coming out of them, leaving many of them exhausted.

The first portal has an all-girl party, all are clutching onto each others' hand tight and collapsed on the floor without letting each other go; even as the red portal faded.

The second portal has two girls and only one boy, which they came _above_ the floor, after the blue portal faded.

The third and final portal have a tiny, but mild, whirlwind coming by and show only one girl from the green colored-portal, and apparently she still have some strength left in her.

"Welcome," the sorcerer above the children from the cliff of the corridor. They all looked up to listen to her with many questions in their eyes.

"My name is Bleu, and I know a lot from you have unanswered questions to discuss but now it's not the time.

"Now it's the time to save the world as the New Warriors of Light."


	3. Chapter Two: The Purpose

**Author Note: **Enter your favorite blue hedgehog and his best friends; their role in the story are important later on.

"Wait, what do you mean 'New Warriors of Light?'" Lucy asked, while trying to stand up.

Her question was put to a halt, when a hand raised by Bleu tells her to wait until the latter's finished with her explanation.

"You will understand eventually..." She simply said. "But I must tell you the unfortunate news... Of the rest of the warriors - your family members."  
>Bleu's eyes were darted at Amy and her friends; their reactions were frozen with fear.<p>

"The warriors - or rather _fallen_ warriors - are now statues; toys for the ultimate evil's treasure, 'The Empress.'"

All were silence, unless one could count Mist's sobbing, Amy and Pit's shock and his eventual anger.

The silence broke when Pit angrily replied, "SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING WAS OUR FAMILY WERE IN DANGER, AND ALL YOU DID WAS NOTHING BUT CALLED US HERE?! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?"

"Yeah, I agree with angel-boy here," Lucy's turn to get pissed. "Everyone got their butts kicked and you did nothing?!"

"I didn't choose to avoid conflict, fool," Bleu glared. "They did this to themselves; becoming self-sacrificial over one deed, yet their efforts were futile - 'SHE' was too powerful to be defeated, unless the power of seven warriors can stop her tyranny once and for all..."

No one else dared to argue back, not even to a nagini sorceress who cynically just pointed out the facts.

"Back to the REAL significant issue," the sorceress continued. "With the fallen petrified, you among the strongest must go into different lands to retrieve the Treasures of Eden to intervene the evils' plot of universal domination."

"Don't you mean world-"

"I KNOW what I'm saying." Bleu stated clearly.

The children zipped their mouth completely.

"Now, enough with the arguements," the sorceress continued. "You won't travel alone guide-less, you will all have a companion who will also act as mentors to you all the way.

"ARISE!" Bleu summoned, and then three beings quickly rushed to each of the children's side to introduce themselves. One is a blue-spiked hedgehog that's wearing gloves and red shoes, another is a red-enchidna wearing _spiked_ gloves, having a white crest on his chest and red and yellow shoes, the third being a two-tailed orange fox, wearing the same kind of shoes the blue hedgehog has.

"Yo," the hedgehog greeted. "The name's Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog."

"They call me Knuckles the Echidna, that's all you need to know." The echidna explained.

"And I'm Miles Prowder," greeted the little fox. "But you can call me 'Tails.'"

"Formality is over, you all know what to do," Bleu comes in. The three anthropomorphic animals turned and nodded at her.

"Good," she respond. "Time is running out, and all of you must go on different paths.

"You will understand why you need to do as you must." The sorceress added before anyone of the three groups asked. Bleu then gesture the white dog and she then came by Tails and Talim's side; no one complained over this, Talim DID came alone after all...

"Now then, it's time," Bleu then raises her hand and casted out three separate portals.

"Knuckles the Echidna, your mission is to take the girls to the ruins of the Fire Temple.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, with the children of the fallen warriors - search for 'She Who Mastered Winter.'

"And you, Miles "Tails" Prowder, go to where the Daughter of the Dragon King shall wait for you."

After this, the three groups - with the look of determination in their eyes - faced the dangers ahead of them and disappeared once again, when all three portals teleported the children and their newly-founded guardians separated to their destined areas.

As they're gone, Bleu alone smiled softly over the children's concern for their loved ones. This couldn't be helped anyways, she herself wasn't strong enough for 'The Empress' as well. Bleu then shouted,

"I wished you all... The greatest fortune among your journey!"


End file.
